


Winter Wonderland

by loki_scribe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen, Team, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_scribe/pseuds/loki_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would confess to throwing the first snowball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows episode 3.14.

Nate was pretty sure it was Parker who threw the first snowball -- either Parker or Sophie, since Eliot was the one hit. He was pretty sure Hardison would have chosen another target, and obviously it wasn't him. But Parker's excitement over the surprise white Christmas meant he was pretty certain it was her.

Eliot had just shaken the snow out of his hair and thrown the team a collective death glare, obviously in not interested in playing. It hadn't worked all that well, and the second snowball had hit Nate in the upper arm while he was watching Eliot react.

He was pretty sure nobody was going to own up to that one, either.

There wasn't a whole lot of snow on the city sidewalk, but it was amazing how much of it they managed to throw around anyway, until the wet and cold was seeping through Nate's shirt, Eliot had finally given in, and Hardison was complaining about unfair snow war tactics from the hitter.

While the boys were arguing, Sophie wandered over to Nate and leaned against the brick wall of the bar. "A snowball fight?" she asked, brushing snow off the sleeves of her coat.

Nate shrugged. "Ask Parker."

"No, I was right beside her. And I think Hardison would have aimed for somebody else." She eyed him with teasing suspicion.

Nate barely cracked a smile. "No, it had to be Parker. Why would I start it?"

Sophie chuckled.

Nate decided he knew who threw the second snowball after all.


End file.
